


【Marvel】糖分攝取中

by ansaamy12



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansaamy12/pseuds/ansaamy12
Summary: Stephen Strange不喜歡甜食。但偶爾淺嚐一口也不錯。※蟲奇異





	【Marvel】糖分攝取中

**Author's Note:**

> ※BGM可以配上Jason Mraz的〈Unlonely〉，那種感覺超級不一樣的啦！！！真心不騙！！！
> 
> ※片段寫的太爽會不會很OOC呀(驚恐((被打

Stephen Strange向來不是甜食控。

 

抑或更為單純些：他早習慣了。  
無論是純然茶類的舌根帶澀，亦或是一點黏膩感殘存牙間，或許他其實根本就不在乎滋味為何，畢竟他已然減少尋常食物攝取的頻率，對於甜度耐受性可能早已低到極點。

但試想若有一人，總三不五時帶著一小盒撒上炫彩糖霜(誰知道裡面究竟參雜了多少色素)甜甜圈，或是各式只要願意，總能藉由翻閱雜誌即能知曉的甜點出現在面前，順道配上那雙泛著微光的茶色大眼以及誠懇口吻。  
光是拒絕都會令Stephen湧現一股詭異罪惡感。  
「又是Tony給你的？」Stephen揉了揉太陽穴，彈指剎那場景轉換，他引領著對方進入房內。  
這人是想把Peter養得跟他一樣，留塊贅肉在腹部抖動嗎？

 

「對呀！總共兩盒。其中一盒我打算跟梅姨還有Ned他們一起分享，而這些則是給你們的。」手邊晃了晃，Peter將盒子置於桌面。  
往常對話，司空見慣。

於是，沏好的一壺茶原被赭紅布料捧在懷中，縷縷芬芳慢悠悠地蒸騰擴散，湯匙攪拌杯中物鏗鏘作響。  
熟悉衣襬纏上男孩右邊臂膀，伴其而來的是衣襟快速且歡愉揮動著。  
而Peter揉了揉斗篷鑲上金絲綢的圖樣，隨即一陣旋轉在男孩身旁漂浮繞了幾圈，惹得他咯咯笑道。

Peter朝男人瞧了一眼，手邊盛裝食物的紙袋絲毫未動。

「博士我一直很想問你，每次你都吃得不多，是因為不好吃嗎？」

他想起他似乎未曾跟對方提過這點。  
「不是，我只是不習慣太甜的東西。」Stephen搖搖頭，拇指輕抹對方嘴角糖霜，他輕舔了指尖，並在Peter手上那已缺了一小角處的甜麵包，示意性咬一小口。「這樣就行了，已經夠甜了。」

嗯，還是有點膩呀。  
Stephen蹙起眉，咂了咂嘴。

隨即，他瞧見男孩原來仍顯懵懂的面容，直至回過神並羞得將連身帽蓋過升騰的熱度時，才收回眼神漾起了笑。

\-----

不待幾日，Peter又如往日那般現身於聖所。  
如獲珍寶似的，他的雙臂謹慎護著以精緻小盒承裝的甜點。

一股自信在眉角蔓延，對方的招呼仍沉湎於亢奮之中，暖陽透著窗，將男孩稚氣未脫的臉龐蒙上一層柔和。  
Peter向他要求了幾個陶盤、一把刀，最後即是如往日般的一壺茶與幾組茶具。  
Stephen默然不語，望著對方。  
「……看起來是有些不同，那這次又是什麼？」他挑著眉頭，卻任由對方去。

「提拉米蘇，我做的。」

切上三份的蛋糕歪歪斜斜置於盤上，可可粉灑落於表層，半掩乳酪與鮮奶油的稠密，疊上兩層手指餅乾作為基底，若以手背輕觸玻璃盒緣仍待微涼，水滴尚未流淌成一灘水漬。思慮在腦海中打轉，Stephen猜測著這或許也才剛自冷藏庫取出。

「你做的？」……能吃嗎？  
Stephen硬是將有些冒犯的話語吞回腹內。

Peter點點頭，目光仍繫在身，開闔著的雙唇似是還想說些什麼，卻落下了頭，即被斗篷拉至一旁。

「不打算表示什麼嗎？」向來沉默的Wong出聲。

側過頭窺看男子一眼，他不以為然地悶哼一聲。

「別擺出那種嗤之以鼻的神情，這可是那孩子的心意。」低聲提醒，Wong依舊板著臉，卻仍不掩語調上揚。  
「……是呀，我怎麼會覺得你拒絕得了，想想你也不是第一次被收買了。」Stephen不禁翻了翻白眼，嘆了一口氣。「要給你的也有了，所以你也該走了吧？」

 

金黃光輝的圓環赫然乍現，Stephen雙臂交叉擺了擺手，示意著趕人手勢，看在他人眼裡是多麼迫切對方立馬消失在視野之外。

唉，年紀都多大了還像小情侶這樣。  
Wong無奈抱怨，邁開前往藏書閣的步伐。

 

 

舀起一匙，男子淺嚐一口。

「怎麼樣……？」

相比於讚美，Peter更覺得對方開口即是批評。畢竟他確實不曾瞧見對方因他帶來的甜點，透露出一點歡愉。他想過可能是不合胃口，也猜測過總只是對方對其的品味不同於常人，但最終自對方那得來的結論竟是更為單純的不喜甜食，這著實讓他有些鬆了一口氣。  
想想這點他還沒跟博士說過呢。Peter焦慮地反覆凹折著指節。  
這代表他不需要再假借著Mr. Stark的名義，為對方送來一點他微薄的心意，儘管他還是想再試一次看看。  
無暇顧及臉龐是否洩露出一絲一毫的緊張與好奇，他抿緊雙唇，手握白瓷杯緣的指尖亦是微微泛白。

「嗯，口感還不錯。」Stephen聳聳肩，接過對方遞來的紙巾，他可沒有漏了剎那間閃爍的歡悅。「但就是醜了點。」  
「欸？有這麼糟嗎……？我還以為在Mr. Stark那做的應該會好一點，他那裏甚麼都有。」

關鍵字眼縈繞男人耳畔，Stephen不禁嗆得直咳嗽，像是要將肺腑全嘔出似的，面頰通紅，眼角亦是泛起了生理性淚水。Peter將紙巾遞與對方，拍了拍Stephen背脊。

「輕點……還有說真的，Tony Stark？你跟他……？」心中充斥難以言喻的錯愕，複雜神色漾起。  
很好，那代表他等會就會食物中毒，還是說這是Stark準備轟炸聖所的生化武器？  
Stephen為自己突來想法感到可笑。  
「也不算是啦……雖然Mr. Stark確實看起來是心不甘情不願的模樣，但嚴格來說其實這是我跟Vision一起做的，所以我想應該沒問題……吧？」Peter歪著頭，回想起對方曾請他品嚐幾口的湯品，無法確定的語尾上揚。「我不確定博士你喜不喜歡，可是這真的有點苦……」略顯苦惱地撓了撓頭，他挖了一小匙多是褐色粉末的奶油沾沾口，卻瞇起眼吐了吐舌。

聽聞此言，Stephen為孩子的那一小杯茶，再添入一匙蜜糖。

「不，挺好的，我只是沒料到罷了。」Stephen搖了搖頭，吹拂液面蒸騰的水氣。

他輕啜了一小口泡得偏澀些的清茶，Stephen悄悄地抬頭，男孩撐著下巴，一雙眼眸直勾勾地盯著他，微微一笑。

「博士你覺得我這樣帥氣嗎？」既然是沒頭沒腦地落下這句。  
「或許是吧。」亦是隨口唬弄。  
「那……你會想親我嗎？」

停頓半晌。

「……不會。」  
「欸？！」

望向對方扁起嘴、趴伏於桌面的姿態，像極了隻想掙得一點獎賞的小犬卻吃癟的模樣。Stephen唇角微微勾起，雖有壓低嗓音的笑聲，仍可見著他的肩膀微微顫抖了些許。

「Peter。」帶著笑語。

Peter抬頭回應對方呼喚，而Stephen則是俯身湊近些許。

底層餅皮沾上淡淡咖啡苦澀，鮮奶油殘餘的甜膩在口中化開。  
徒留韻味在他們倆的唇邊。

扯著衣襟的雙手倏然鬆脫，指尖發顫地彈了彈少年的前額，聽聞Peter發出低聲咕噥，以及圓潤臉龐上越發擴散的紅暈，Stephen愉悅收起玩弄孩子的惡趣味。  
「去擦嘴吧。」義正嚴詞似的催促，彷彿對剛剛所作所言皆是視而不見般。「這樣會乾淨些。」

 

男子微微抿起下唇，舔拭嘴角殘存可可粉末。

 

黑巧克力仍舊太過甜膩。

 

Fin.


End file.
